Remember You, Remember Me
by Kurosu
Summary: My first MIMATO songfic.


Remember You, Remember Me **IMPORTANT STUFF:** Digimon does not belong to me. And the song "Remember You, Remember Me" does not belong to me either, but I do know that Bao Han sings it. (She's a Vietnamese singer by the way.) I think it's a beautiful song and was perfect for a MIMATO!! [sighs] A sad MIMATO... 

I truly recommend this song ([http://fly.to/whitefaerie/][1]), and I thank Mii-chan for uploading it for me. So this is dedicated to you, Mii-chan (you pure MIMATO-lover), and all MIMATO fans out there.   


"Remember You, Remember Me"   
written by K-chan   


**~* PLAY SONG *~**

She looked out the window, staring at the airport scene, just as the plane was slowly taking off, but all she could see was blue--the blue eyes of the one she loved and would forever love. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, drifting back into the memories they shared together. 

**~* INITIATE FLASHBACK (some time before D:02) *~**

She barely escaped the strong hands of the young man behind her, clutching the pink, summer hat to her head from the breezy run. "I'll get you, Mimi!" he warned her, pursuing the brunette along the lonely, romantic beach. 

> _I can see a vision of you_   
_Every time I close my eyes._

The two were enjoying the cat-and-mouse game, laughing and teasing each other beneath the glow of the evening, but then the wind picks up, blowing the hat away. He smiled, finally getting his chance to grab her. She paused shortly, trying to reach out to her accessory, but before she could realize her mistake, his arms smoothly wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body. 

She playfully hit his arms, giggling and demanding to be released, but he picked her up a few inches from the ground and twirled her around. 

> _So soft and clear, there's a song I hear_   
_Like a wind that blows tonight, calling your name._

He finally stopped and put her down, but his arms were still around her body, turning her around to face him. Time seemed to have stopped as her brown eyes clashed with his blue ones, locking them into a deep gaze. He took a hand away from her and placed it against her cheek, caressing her soft skin. "Yama-chan," her sweet voice whispered his name. 

> _Remember you, remember me,_   
_And a love that burns so strong._

And a gentle yet intense kiss followed. 

**~* STOP FLASHBACK *~**

Mimi sighed as she pushed her belongings aside. She was in the middle of unpacking in her new room--in her new home in a different country. She noticed an opened box with something familiar sticking out. She took the forest-green, flannel shirt and brushed it against her face, sighing deeply. 

**~* RESUME FLASHBACK (some time after D:01) *~**

Mimi stood in the rain, glaring up at the window that belonged to Yamato's room. She didn't know how long she had been standing, but she wasn't going to give up on him. "GO HOME, MIMI!" he shouted down to her. "I'M NOT GOING!" He continued to order her to return home before she caught a cold, but she refused. Sighing, she was no longer glared at him, only to gaze up with soft, understanding eyes. 

> _We came so close, we had a chance._   
_Tell me where did we go wrong._

They were both silent, letting the rain wash away all the pain and sadness. She finally spoke up, telling him gently, "If you don't see him now, you will regret it." Takeru and his mother were moving away, and everyone threw him a big party, but Yamato never showed up, hurting both brothers deeply. And here Mimi was, trying to get the older blonde to understand, and she could see the anger in his eyes, hiding his pain, frustration, and confusion. 

> _Remember you, remember me._   
_I may never be the same._

Yamato had disappeared from the window, leaving her alone and drenched. She looked at the ground sadly, wondering if all her efforts were meaningless. Her eyes stung from the sudden, warm moistness, and she realized that they were her own tears. "Mimi," she heard a familiar voice call her. She looked up and saw Yamato standing at the entrance of the building. 

> _I'll keep a flame and cry your name,_   
_Hoping now and ever, you remember me..._

With the green flannel on, he slowly walked out to her, joining her in the rain. A faint smile crept on her face as she ran to him and embraced him in her arms. He buried his head in her shoulder, sharing his tears only with her. 

**~* CEASE FLASHBACK *~**

Mimi was on her pink laptop, logging into her new email account. She smiled when she saw her inbox filled with emails from her friends. She noticed that Yamato was the first to email her, and her smile grew bigger when she read his message. "I miss you too," she said quietly and began to type a reply. 

**~* CONTINUE FLASHBACK (some time after that second flashback) *~**

Mimi was stuck in her room with a twisted ankle due to a mishap during cheerleading practice. Her friends stopped by to keep her company for a few minutes, but it still wasn't the same, having to be strapped (probably figuratively) to the bed by her parents. The room was now empty, so she was about to slip off her bed when the door opened, causing her to throw herself back on her pillows. 

> _Do you believe in destiny?_   
_Two hearts bound soul to soul._

She looked at her visitor and sighed, relieved that it was just Yamato and not her parents. She smiled and waved him into the room. He seemed so shy as he kept his hands behind his back, walking over to her bedside. 

Curious, she pulled him closer to her, trying to peer behind his back, but she only saw an empty hand because when she looked back, in his other hand was a pink carnation. She was stunned that he was going to give it to her and thanked him. He shook his head, smirking, and didn't give the flower to her. 

She frowned and tried to grab it from her position on the bed, but she was no match for someone who had two healthy feet. He laughed, keeping the flower high in the air where she couldn't reach. 

> _My heart holds a chance for one last dance._   
_I believe a final love--I'll never know._

She pretended to give up, and when he wasn't paying attention, she pulled him on her bed and began tickling him. He laughed so hard, trying to tell her in between gasps of air to stop, but she didn't until her hands were on the pink flower. 

Satisfied with the flower, she stopped and smiled at him sweetly. He rested a moment and sat up, smiling at the cute sight of her adoring the fragrance of the blossom. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and it was her turn to be the victim as he carefully pushed her back onto her bed and tickled her. 

After a while, the two just laid on her bed, talking about different things. 

> _Remember you, remember me._   
_And a love that burns so strong._

**~* ANOTHER FLASHBACK (after the two previous flashbacks) *~**

One evening, Yamato and Mimi were laying beneath the clear, night sky, admiring the brillant stars above them. They weren't in each other's arms but just next to each other that they could reach out and touch the other person. Everything was calm and quiet, but the serenity was enough for them. 

Mimi moved her hand and placed it over his, feeling the great warmth that it was bringing to her. She felt his hand jerk at the sudden touch and was about to pull back when he clasped her hand securely within his. She closed her eyes and smiled, content with knowing that he cared for her too. 

**~* HALT FLASHBACK *~**

> _We came so close, we had a chance._   
_Tell me where did we go wrong._

After fitting in with her lifestyle in New York City, Mimi was sitting alone on the beach one early morning, about to witness the sunrise. It had been months, but she still missed her old home in Japan, especially her friends and especially Yamato. She pulled her legs close to her body and hugged them, placing her chin on her knees. Sadness was in her eyes as she thought about the special blonde. "You and Sora-chan, huh?" she sighed to emptiness. 

At the warmth of the sunlight on her, she lifted her head up to the beautiful horizon with glistening tears in her eyes. "Yama-chan, please..." 

> _Remember you, remember me._   
_I may never be the same._

**~* FINAL FLASHBACK *~**

At the airport, Mimi was giving her friends a warm embrace as she bid them farewell. She parted from a teary-eyed Sora and then moved onto the youngest ones of the group. She held Takeru and Hikari in a little group hug like they were her own siblings. The kids were crying, holding onto her tightly, and the pair had to be pried off by their respective brothers. 

And finally, Yamato was the last person she had to say good-bye to, but she didn't want to say it. He didn't want to either, and neither said anything at all. While Taichi comforted his sister and Sora held onto Takeru so Yamato could see Mimi off like the others had, Yamato and Mimi just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. 

> _I'll keep a flame and cry your name,_   
_Hoping now and ever, you remember me..._

Mimi smiled faintly, knowing how difficult it was for him to see her off. It reminded her the time when he was stubborn about seeing Takeru off, but in the end, the brothers were still together no matter the distance. But this time, she could see in his blue eyes that it wasn't the same. 

She opened her arms wide, indicating a hug before she had to go. He hesitated, probably thinking that if she didn't get a hug then she might not go, but his decision came, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Unlike the others she hugged, Mimi held him tightly and lingered in his arms longer. No words were spoken between them because they knew in their hearts of their thoughts and feelings. But there was still one thing she wanted him to know. 

> _Hoping now and ever, you remember me..._

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they rolled down her face anyway. "Please," she whispered only for his ears, "No matter what, please remember me." 

**~* TERMINATE SONG & FLASHBACK *~**   


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

My first MIMATO songfic! So how was it? Originally, I was gonna include it in my MIMATO series "Forbidden Romance" but then decided not to. 

If you heard the song too, then please tell me what you think of it, okie? I would just like to know your thoughts on the song since it's not sung by a US/familiar artist. 

[grinning] Heh, couldn't you tell I had a blast with: "Initiate Flashback" parts?! Anyway, don't ja think there's been a shortage on MIMATO fics lately? [sighs] I hope people write more of them. =^-^= 

K-chan   
Pseudo-Princess & Goddess-in-Training   
[Royal Prism][2]   


   [1]: http://fly.to/whitefaerie/
   [2]: http://royalprism.net



End file.
